Longing For You
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: This is requested by 'Curimuch'. Baffled and astounded by these new feelings for Sonic, she vows she will tell him how she feels about him. But it’s not going to be easy.


_**Longing For You**_

* * *

**Summary: **Baffled and astounded by these new feelings for Sonic, she vows she will tell him how she feels about him. But it's not going to be easy.

**Pairing: **Sonic/Tiara B.

This story was requested by Curimuch. I hope you like it.

* * *

I never really felt like this about him. These emotions . . . are new to me. I never would have thought I would have a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. No . . . wait . . . what am I talking about? I don't like him, and I never will either, will I? I don't know how I feel about him now...I'm so confused.

The sun's ray shines on my face, making me shield my eyes from the brightness. The cool summer breeze gently ruffles through my brunette hair. Big, puffy, white clouds were scattered in the blue sky. A large Oak tree was behind me. From the looks of it, it looks very old...maybe it's older than fifty years or so. My body is motionless on the grass, my arms are under my head, as if it was a comfy pillow, and my legs were crossed. I wore red and white shoes, a red miniskirt, and a red tank top that stopped just above my belly button. A yellow ribbon was in my hair, so that it could hold up my ponytail.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. My eyes slowly opened, revealing an azure hedgehog with a smirk on his muzzle. His emerald green eyes bored into mine, his smirk was growing into a smile, his arms were crossed over his peach chest, and his foot was tapping against the grass.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, his arms uncrossing from each other and falling down to his sides. I raise my nonexistent brow at him.

"The real question here is...what are _you_ doing here?" I ask, smiling at him.

"I come here to run," Sonic answered, casually.

"Well, I come here to think," I answered, also casually. Instead of laying down like I was before, I stand up on my feet, and stare deep into his eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat when he smiled at me...even though he's been smiling the whole entire time. Oh, I'm being ridiculous right now. I've got to stop feeling like this, but how?

"So...wanna race?" He asks me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug my shoulders, "but don't cry..."

"What do you mean?" He gives me an odd look. I had a hard time not bursting out in laughter. I walk up to him, close to his ear, and I whisper.

"Don't cry when I win."

I quickly take a head start before Sonic could have the chance to comprehend what I just said to him. My legs move faster than the thumping of my heart. Excitement courses through my entire being, my breaths are short and rapid, and the wind is blowing through my thick hair. I laugh to myself, thinking that Sonic won't be able to catch up to me. I'm almost at the trees, the finish line. I'm still laughing to myself. My laughter stops when I look over my shoulder. I don't see Sonic there. My running came to a slow stop, and I wondered to myself...where is he?

"Hey, slow poke!" My question was answered.

Sonic called out to me, smirking, as he leaned against the tree, the finish line. I was speechless. How did he run there so fast, but then I remembered that he's Sonic. I rolled my eyes at him, and crossed my arms over my chest. I had to admit that was very impressive, but I won't let him know that.

"Quite impressive, wasn't it?" Sonic sighed out, plucking a pretty flower from the ground. He's so full of himself, maybe that's why I'm a little annoyed at him. Although, sometimes I can be cocky too, but not as much as him.

"I'm the best when it comes to running. Nobody can win a race if they're against me!" I rolled my eyes at him. Can he ever stop being too full of himself? But in a way, I shamefully admit to myself that...he's a little cute when he's full of himself...just a little bit, though.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty fast too!" I argued playfully with a smile on my face.

"I can be the fastest hedgehog alive if I wanted too."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Yeah!" I declared, "let's have a rematch!"

Sonic stood there, grinning to himself, before throwing the flower that he had over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm game!" He runs by me and walks close to me. I can feel my face slightly heat up as he inches closer to me. My heart feels like it's going to explode now.

"But...don't cry," he whispered those familiar words in my ear. His hot breath tickled the inside of my ear. I stare at him, astonished.

"What do you mean?" I found myself saying that, even though I already knew what he meant. It felt like we switched roles, so I found that a little humorous.

"When I win, don't cry!" the second he said that, he sped off, leaving me baffled. I could no longer see his form. I growled; anger was running through my veins. He cheated; he can't do that! I started to run, moving my legs as fast as they can go, which was pretty fast. After running into a forest, I finally caught up to Sonic. Again, he was leaning against a tree, waiting for me to arrive as it seemed.

I was so angry at him. I was planning on to smack him, even though I knew it was wrong. I slowed to a stop, and started walking towards him. Sonic saw how angry I was at him; he chuckled at me.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry."

I stopped momentarily, my face turned into a beet red color. Sonic smiled as I blushed. I just wanted to wipe that smile off of his face, but I also felt...weird when he said that. As I was walking towards him, I failed to notice the uprooted branch from the ground, and just as I was about to say something to Sonic, I tripped and fell. But...I fell on Sonic.

I opened my eyes, and my blush went into a deeper shade of red. Our noses were touching, mouths were dangerously close to each other, and our bodies were touching. Sonic's hands were on my waist, as if he was going to catch me before I fell on him, but failed. I couldn't move, it was like I was frozen. I was shocked, embarrassed, and a little happy all at the same time. As we were in this awkward position, I noticed that Sonic's cheeks were flushed. I smiled to myself as I noticed that. He smiled too, trying to hide his embarrassment, but once again, failed to do so.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're embarrassed," I whisper to him, watching his face flush even more.

"I'm not embarrassed," he forced himself to laugh.

Without warning, I softly placed my lips on his. His eyes widen in shock and his pupils shrunk. Even though he was in shock, he surprisingly kissed me back. As soon as it started, it was over.

I didn't know why I kissed him. I felt like I had no control over myself. I felt like I needed to kiss him. Oh, why do I like him and not like him at the same time?

"I...I think I like you."

Just then, he kissed me, almost hungrily. Now, it was my turn to be shocked, but I still kissed him back. Once he stopped, he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding, but I don't blame you though. I am a pretty attractive hedgehog. Probably the most handsome hedgehog on this planet!"

I just rolled my eyes at him. I just hate it when he's so full of himself.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

Yay! It's done!


End file.
